


非分之想（中）

by smjw386



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smjw386/pseuds/smjw386
Summary: 高中生wyb×嫂嫂xz





	非分之想（中）

肖战挣了一下没挣开，又看王一博表情不似作假，笑容便有些挂不住了：“王一博！你放开我！”

肖战平常行事，身边都是些温和讲理的成年职场人士，从没遇到过这类胡搅蛮缠的高中生。一时就算是他巧舌如簧，也愣住了。他急道：“你哥马上回来，你不能…”

王一博摁住肖战挣扎的腿，一手扯了自己上衣，露出了线条分明的腹部肌肉和漂亮的胸肌。王一博冷静道：“我家这个郊区别墅，离最近的菜市场算上堵车，来回也得一个半小时。”

“所以你别担心了，嫂子。”

王一博探进肖战的毛衣下摆，顺着小腹往上摸。他的手指修长且冰冷，冰得肖战打了个哆嗦。

“马上就不冷了。”王一博随意道。

他把肖战宽松的毛衣往上掀，肖战瘦削的腰和粉红的乳头就这么暴露在微凉的空气中。那乳头不知是因为摩擦还是紧张，竟然颤巍巍地挺立着。肖战的胸口十分白皙，衬得那两颗乳头愈发显眼。

肖战羞耻无比，只想拿手遮着眼睛。然而苦于双手都被捆着，只能强迫自己移开视线盯着天花板，暗暗祈祷这个一时兴起的“恶作剧”早点结束。

王一博自然没让他如愿。他低下头，舔了一口他的乳头。不知道是不是心理作用，王一博总觉得那里真的有股淡淡的奶香。他抬眼看了看肖战，又含住了那颗粉红的乳珠，吮吸了起来。

肖战低头看到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己胸口，自己的乳头被玩弄得又湿又红，在他的唇齿间若隐若现，不由得满面潮红。他似乎真的不冷了，乳头被舔弄的快感像过电一样淌遍他的全身。他紧咬着下唇，不想让自己发出难堪的呻吟。他感觉得到王一博的舌头又湿又软，来回拨弄着，发出啧啧水声。肖战难堪得要死，他仰着脖子艰难地吞咽着，下身已经硬邦邦地起了反应。

王一博膝盖卡在肖战腿间，蹭了蹭，意味深长地看了他一眼。他解开肖战的裤子，并试图把它脱下来。

“你别！王一博你别弄我！”肖战急了，两条长腿乱踢着，想把王一博踹下床去。

要命了。他其实是王二狗对头公司的貌美总管，被老总派来骗骗傻乎乎的王二狗。本想当间谍搞一份私密文件就跑，没想到这次玩过头了，居然沦落到被压在床上任人摆弄的地步！

王一博剥下肖战的长裤扔到地上。他的内裤被半勃起的性器撑起，鼓鼓囊囊的，还有一点水渍。  
“还挺大。”王一博隔着内裤摸了摸。还没等肖战反应过来，又拉下他的内裤，张嘴含了进去。

那一下给了肖战极大的刺激。王一博的口腔又湿又热，滑腻的舌头抚慰着铃口，让肖战不禁发出舒服的叹息。当下什么礼义廉耻都忘了，挺着腰就想把阳物往更深处塞。王一博上下做了几个深喉，一边舔舐着他的阳具，又腾出一手去揉他的卵蛋。双管齐下，肖战爽得泪眼朦胧，往下一看又看见王一博赤着上身，额头上出了一点汗，自己湿漉漉的性器反复操着王一博红润的嘴唇，当即就要缴械投降。然而自己还没射出来，马眼又被那少年恶劣地堵住了。

“你……”肖战难受地弓起了腰，后背也密密地出了一层汗。精液回流的滋味十分不好受。他喘息了半响，勉强回过神。抬眼一看，王一博正拆着套，有些戏谑地看着他。

不知什么时候，王一博已经把裤子给脱了。他的性器粗长，茎身布满青筋，龟头又饱满硕大，和他白皙俊秀的脸十分不匹配。

肖战看到那阳物，又挣扎起来，求生欲让他当即什么念头都不想了，立刻毫无骨气地求饶道：“王一博！王一博你清醒点！我是你嫂嫂，你别…别……”

“什么嫂嫂不嫂嫂。”王一博一手把肖战脚踝扛到肩膀上，一手探到他后穴，他微眯起眼睛，笑道：“肖战，我好像在哪儿见过你。”

肖战面色苍白。还没等他做出什么反应，王一博突然往后穴探进一个指尖。肖战一痛，啊地叫出了声。

“嫂嫂，你下面怎么没水？”王一博一边慢慢抽插着那根手指，一边问。

肖战满脸通红，那副温柔的样子已经端不住了。他骂道：“王一博我操你妈，我又不是女的，我哪来的水？”

“也对。”王一博无所谓地应道。他抽出手指，把那根硕大的阳物在他腿根处耀武扬威地打了几下，又道：“嫂嫂，我还没操过男人。”

话音未落，那根可怖的性器，便硬生生顶了进去！

后穴一阵撕裂的痛感。感受到那坚硬滚烫的阳物插进自己身体，肖战痛苦地仰起头，捆着的手拼命挣动起来。他带着哭腔道：“你妈的王一博，我也是第一次，不会做就给我滚！”

王一博喘着气，额头都是汗。肖战的里面又热又紧，甬道里面的嫩肉像有生命一样吮吸着自己的阳物。他额头的筋突突跳着，一刻也忍不住了，掐着他的细腰便缓缓动作起来。然而那甬道干涩无比，王一博一动，肖战就发出痛苦的哀叫，拼命摇着头。

“没…没事，我听说，插插就出水了。”王一博贴在肖战耳边，气喘吁吁道。

肖战半闭着眼睛，痛苦地皱着眉，眼睛里全是眼泪。他手指痉挛着抓紧捆着手的发带，被他的动作撞出混乱的呻吟。那性器滚烫，坚硬得跟铁棍似的，在自己体内毫无章法地顶着，每一下都操到最深处。肖战想想自己真是倒了八辈子霉，遇到这种活又烂、鸡巴又大的傻逼高中生，偏偏自己被捆着逃都没处逃！

但果然像王一博说的，操了半响，那艰涩的抽插变得顺畅了些。那交连处水光淋漓，淫液被性器带着从后穴里抽出，又狠狠撞进去。随着王一博的一下使力的插入，肖战突然像离水的鱼一样弹起，难堪地叫道：“啊！”

“是这儿？”王一博观察着肖战的表情，握着肖战的腿弯，又对那个地方狠顶了几下。快感像过电一样贯穿全身。后穴一阵收缩，肖战发出几声带着哭腔的呻吟，脚趾蜷了起来，脖子到胸口一片潮红。他性器硬邦邦地翘着，贴着自己的小腹，顶端挂着一点晶亮的淫水。

王一博弯下身，将被玩弄得有点肿了的乳头含入口中，下身也不放松，对着那个点狠狠操干着。上下两处敏感点都被掌控着，肖战也渐渐从这凶猛的攻势中得了趣，不由得摆着臀，发出难耐的呻吟，无意识地迎合起来。

“浪起来了？”王一博大汗淋漓地笑道，正准备把肖战翻过来换个姿势，楼下突然传来汽车的引擎声。两人不由得一愣。

“操，我哥回来了。”王一博骂了一声。

·  
二狗买菜归来，左手拎着满满一袋菜，右手拎着一只叽哇乱叫扑扇着翅膀的老母鸡，重得要死。他的秃头上都是汗，在大太阳底下明晃晃的像个电灯泡。

“战战，我回来啦。”王二狗开心地喊道，掏出钥匙开了门。

肖战正坐在沙发上看电视。他懒懒地倚着靠垫，漂亮的长腿随意交叠着。额头上出了一点汗，头发有点湿有点乱，眼睛红红的，像刚哭过。

王二狗立刻放下菜走上前心疼地问道：“怎么了战战？我那混蛋弟弟欺负你了？”

肖战道：“没，这个电视剧太感人了，我忍不住就哭了。”

王二狗看向那电视。红太狼正抡着平底锅，啪地一下把灰太狼揍飞。王二狗不由得想道：不愧是我王二狗喜欢的人，真是又善良又可爱！连看喜羊羊都要流泪！

二狗又偷偷看一眼肖战，觉得他好像和离家前有点不一样。具体哪不一样也说不上，但是好像觉得更漂亮了。

二狗满意地拎着东西去做饭。肖战突然又直起身，轻轻喊道：“二狗。”

那一下扯到了肖战酸痛的腰，不由得在心里咬牙切齿狂日了王一博三万遍。肖战艰难维持着面不改色，露出一个温温柔柔的微笑，说道：“二狗，我想打游戏了，能不能借你的电脑用一下呀。”

王二狗立马昏头昏脑地说道：“行！行！电脑密码是bjyxkswl1314，战战想玩什么都可以！”说完露出一个咧着金牙的傻乎乎笑容，同手同脚地走了。

肖战暗暗舒了口气，转身进了书房，掏出U盘插进电脑，将那文件风卷残云地都拖进去。

那文件大得很，肖战紧张地盯着那进度条。进度缓慢地爬到百分之九十五，王一博在身后突然出声道：“你在干嘛？”


End file.
